Specter of a Legend
by Half-demonChild17
Summary: She's dreamt of him...and his death. But now he seems to be everywhere she turns. Did he really die? What does he want from her? If he's real, does that mean the legend is real, too? Rated M for later chapters. VergilxOC
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil May Cry games, or any of the Characters therein. Capcom does. Although, if I did own Vergil, I'd lock him up in a room and do very ...questionable things to him. Heh heh heh.....

Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Celeste bolted upright, screaming a denial, with tears pouring down her face. She looked around her bedroom, noticing she'd tangled up her sheets in her sleep.

"What the hell? Who were they? Why am I so upset?" She shook her head in confusion as she remembered her dream.

_Two men are standing ankle deep in running water, swords drawn, in an otherworldly, somehow evil place. They look alike, with one dressed in red, and the other in blue. They charge towards one another, swords held out to their sides. The man in blue raises his katana, but before he can bring it down, the red-clad man swings his blade horizontally, slicing the other across his stomach. He staggers and doubles over. A gold pendant with a red stone falls out of his coat. As he straightens, he picks up the pendant. Clutching his pendant to his chest, he backs away, towards a waterfall. The red-clad man rushes forward, hand stretched out to try to stop him. The man in blue slashes outward with his katana, striking the red-clad man across his palm as the former falls backward off the waterfall. As he falls, the scene changes._

_The red-clad man faces what appears to be a demon in battle armor. The demonic figure surrounds itself with an intense blue aura, and its form begins to shimmer. Its horned visage transforms into a twisted copy of the face of the man who could be the twin of the man in red. The two clash briefly before the red-clad man lands what is obviously a death blow. The demonic man rises into the air, his visible aura swirling with black. He lets out a terrible scream of pain and horror before vanishing in a blinding flash of white light. As the light fades, something falls to the ground. It's a golden amulet set with a blood-red stone..._

"That dream... It kinda reminds me of a legend my father once told me," Celeste murmured, lifting her left hand to wipe her tears off her face. She stopped mid motion, shocked. Across her palm was a shallow slice that had barely bled. "Wait a second. This looks like the cut in my dream... How did I end up with it on _my_ palm?" she wondered. "Hmmm, it doesn't look that bad. I should be fine." She looked at the clock. "3 A.M., huh? Crap. I know I'm not gonna get any more sleep now, not after a dream like that. I might as well put this extra time to use."

She got out of bed, made it, and headed for the door. Halfway across the room, she stepped on something hard. She looked down and saw a shiny object. She bent over and picked it up. "Hey, this looks like the pendant from my dream, but that can't be possible, can it?" Sure enough, the pendant had a blood-red ruby set in gold, on a gold chain. It looked antique.

"Hmmm. I wonder," Celeste mused. She left her room, but instead of going to her training room, her original destination, she walked upstairs to the library, went inside, and turned on her computer. As the computer was running through its boot processes, she walked to the back of the room where her father kept all the books of legends and myths. She scanned the shelves looking for a particular book. Finding it, she returned to her computer desk and sat down. Activating her search engine, she typed in one word and pressed ENTER. _**SPARDA. **_The results popped up within seconds. What she saw had her jaw dropping in shock.

* * *

Well that's that. For those of you who have already read the original version of this chapter, I'm sorry for the alert. I did revise this chapter, and added some more stuff. Don't worry, I'm working on chapter 2 now. Please read and review!


	2. Say What?

Disclaimer : I don't own DMC, capcom does. Celeste, however, is all mine.

Chapter 2

"...Sparda is real? Dad always said he was a myth! Okay, if he's real, is his family real, too?" Celeste typed in a new search. When the results came back, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Those are the two guys in my dream. They're Sparda's sons? Why would I have dreamed about Sparda's sons?"

She couldn't figure that one out, so her thoughts went to the pendant she had found on her bedroom floor earlier. "I wonder if that pendant has any connection to this," Celeste mused. She picked up the book she had taken off the shelf earlier, and started flipping through it. She came across a picture of a beautiful woman with long blond hair. Around the woman's neck was a two-sided pendant with two different chains, one silver, and one gold. Set into each side of the pendant was a large blood-red ruby.

_It can't be...._

She read the section following the picture aloud to herself. "_After Sparda sealed the Demon World for the sake of mankind, he gave the pendant that was the core of the seal to a mortal woman, upon whom he later sired twin sons. When these sons reached maturity, their mother gifted each one with half of the pendant, ensuring difficulties for any who sought to break the seal. The golden half was given to the elder twin, Vergil, while the silver half was given to the younger, Dante. Shortly after this, their mother disappeared, never to be heard from again. It was widely believed that she was taken by the Prince of the Demon World."_

"Well that answers the question of who the two guys in my dream were, I guess. If he had the gold one, then that must've been Vergil. But if this pendant is half of a mystical seal, then I had better be careful," Celeste told herself firmly. She shut down the computer, making sure to first clear her browsing history, then went back downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she opened the pantry and pulled out a pack of Pop-Tarts and put them in the toaster. As she waited, she sat down and finished the last couple of questions of her homework assignment. Now while she excelled in most forms of math, those classes were not her favorite.

She checked the time on the microwave. 6:30. "Good. I've got more than enough time for a workout _and_ a shower before class. Sweet!" She walked back to her room. As she pulled out her workout clothes, she thought about where to keep the pendant. "It's times like this I wish Mom and Dad had had a safe put in before..." She broke off in mid sentence, a sad look on her face. "No! No more thinking about that! Well, for lack of a safer place, I guess I could just wear it. I don't think anyone else will know what it is. They'll just think it was expensive. And that works for me," Celeste declared, putting on her clothes.

Slipping the pendant around her neck, she went down to the basement, snagging her breakfast on the way. Entering the basement, she turned on the light before looking around what was, to all intents and purposes, a dojo/armory. A mirror stretched along the far wall, reaching from floor to ceiling, and corner to corner. On the wall on either side of the mirror were a veritable array of weapons, from ancient and antique items like bows, spears, staffs, and swords on one side, to more modern weapons, such as rifles and handguns. The latter she cleaned regularly, and frequented the local shooting range to keep in practice.

Bowing slightly before she entered, she walked across the thick mat to the left wall and pulled a pair of sai off of their mountings. Walking back to the door, Celeste flipped another switch, releasing a number of roundish bags from the ceiling. Filled with sand, each bag was suspended individually, in a pattern that only made sense to her. Picking up a remote off the small table near the door, she hit the ON button. As rock music poured out of the speakers placed strategically around the room, she walked to the right side of the room. Settling into her ready stance, she waited for the music to hit the climax, and began.

An hour and a half later, she dragged herself upstairs, stripping of her exercise clothes as she went. Staggering into the bathroom, Celeste turned the hot water in the shower on full then stepped in, hissing at the burn. The hot water did wonders for her sore muscles, though, so she made no move to adjust the temperature. "Ahhh... If I couldn't do this everyday, I'd probably go nuts," she sighed in contentment, luxuriating in the feel of the hot water flowing over her tired body, washing away the pain and bringing new energy in its place. She shut off the shower after washing up and got out. Snapping a couple of towels off the rack, she wrapped one around her body before using the second one to dry her hair.

After retrieving a clean set of clothes and dressing, Celeste stood in front of the mirror and took stock. Her skin was pale, not a sickly pale, but the kind of pale that was a trait of her family. She had waist-length, fiery red hair, with vivid green eyes, and coral colored lips. Today she was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, with white fingerless gloves, and blue jeans. She tucked the pendant into her shirt before putting on her favorite lip gloss. Her beauty ritual done, she padded on sock feet to the front door, where she put on her sneakers before picking up her backpack and heading out the door.

* * *

There's chapter 2 up. Chapter 3's in progress, and should be up by the end of the week. Like it? Hate it? Read and review.


End file.
